Warriors : Squirrelflight's Struggle
by Leafpelt of ThunderClan
Summary: Squirrelflight is the proud mother of Bramblestar's kits. Nothing could be better for this lucky she-cat. Then, tragedy strikes ThunderClan and she is stuck in the midst of the turmoil. She's forced to decide- her family, or her Clan?
1. Allegiances and Prologue

_A/N: Yeah, I know, another story. Gawd, Leaf. But I had to write this one. I read Bramblestar's Storm and was like _gvjrbuerjtgbnisufbvurgbsdiubeuge_so I needed to do a follow-up fan fiction._

_SPOILER ALERTS PRESENT IN THIS FANFICTION._

_There, I've said it. So, no one flipping out on me, okay? First of all, I updated the allegiances to be a while after Bramblestar's Storm- the nursery is filled, and I mean FILLED with kits…so now, I present to you…the prologue! *drumroll* Tada!_

**Prologue**:

A dark ginger she-cat lay writhing in a mossy nest, inside a massive bramble den. She screeched, her sides convulsing.

A dark tabby tom, the she-cat's mate, sat beside the nest, his ringed tail swishing in apprehension. A light grey tabby stood over the she-cat, his blind blue eyes scanning her dark ginger body. A light brown tabby stood beside the kitting queen's head, murmuring words of comfort and stroking her ears lighting with a pale, ringed tail.

Another screech split the night and the first kit was born. A dark ginger tom. The grey medicine cat bent down to lick off the birthing sack, and the tom latched on to suckle. It had just done so when the queen let out another ear-splitting wail.

Her body rippled and she broke the stick clenched in her jaws, the two halves dropping out of her jaws. The light brown tabby replaced the branch with a new one from a pile beside her.

Another yowl and another kit was born. This time, it was a brown tabby, a she-cat. She let out a pitiful wail as the birthing sack was peeled off of her. She squirmed over to her mother's side and latched on beside her brother.

The dark ginger queen had just enough time to glance fondly at her two kits before her body convulsed. She whimpered quietly, her strength fading. Another ripple went through her side and a dark brown tabby tom was born, looking exactly like the father of these kits.

Right after the medicine cat licked the birthing sack off, a ginger tom slipped out and slithered down the side of the nest. This time the mate licked the birthing sack off the kit, as the medicine cat was trying to get the dark brown one to breathe.

The two brothers let out a high-pitched cry at exactly the same moment. The two kits were nudged to their mother's side to nurse.

"A very successful birthing," Jayfeather, the medicine cat, meowed, "Congratulations, Bramblestar, Squirrelflight; three sons and a daughter."

"They're beautiful," a cream she-cat leaned over the new mother, "Just like you."

"Thanks," the she-cat purred, though her voice cracked and her eyelids were drooping.

"I can't wait for my kits to be born," Cherryfall meowed excitedly. Dovewing, Rosepetal and Blossomfall all nodded their agreement.

Bramblestar smiled; the nursery would be bursting with life in a few moons. The Clan would be the strongest it had been since the Great Battle.

"Shall we name them?" the dark tabby leader asked his mate gently, licking her ear fondly.

"Yeah," she mewed, "Leafpool, help us name our kits."

"I'd be delighted to!" the sister to the queen exclaimed quietly, "D-Do you think we should name them after fallen warriors?"

"I'd like that," Bramblestar admitted, "Look, the dark ginger tom looks like Foxleap. Shall we call him Foxkit?"

"I like the idea of that," Squirrelflight replied to Leafpool's question, and then went on, "Bramblestar, that's perfect. The brown tabby she-cat can be Mousekit, after Mousefur."

"Shall we call the ginger tom Firestar?" Leafpool suggested gently.

"Of course," Bramblestar and Squirrelflight meowed in unison, and then Squirrelflight continued, "Let's call the dark brown tabby that looks like you, Bramblestar, Dustkit, after Dustpelt."

"Perfect names for perfect kits," Bramblestar breathed, watching his kits suckle with amazement in his eyes, "And this time, they're mine by blood."

Leafpool chuckled, "Well, I'll leave you two be."

Bramblestar laid down just as the light brown tabby exited the den. He rested his head by his kits, and let the soft sounds of the kits suckling soothe him.

The nursery eventually calmed down and the other queens returned to their nests, though Cherryfall and Dovewing were still murmuring excitably, their bellies round with unborn kits.

"Go to sleep!" Bramblestar grumbled quietly. They purred in amusement, but became quiet at the new father's request.

Squirrelflight watched her mate fall asleep, and gently licked his ear once he had dozed off. She closed her eyes and pressed her nose into his neck fur, letting the scent comfort her. She curled her belly around her newborn kits to warm them, and drifted off to sleep.

THUNDERCLAN:

LEADER: **Bramblestar**: a muscular, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY: **Brackenfur**: a golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes (filling in for Squirrelflight as deputy while she's caring for Bramblestar's kits)

MEDICINE CAT: **Jayfeather**: a grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **Leafpool**: a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

WARRIORS:

**Cloudtail**: a long-furred white tom with blue eyes _(Apprentice: Hollypaw)_

**Brightheart**: a white she-cat with ginger patches and yellow eyes _(Apprentice: Sorrelpaw)_

**Millie**: a silver-grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw**: a golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Spiderleg**: a long-legged black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes _(Apprentice: Amberpaw)_

**Birchfall**: a light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Whitewing**: a white she-cat with green eyes _(Apprentice: Dewpaw)_

**Berrynose**: a cream tom with yellow eyes and a pink nose like a berry

**Mousewhisker**: a grey-and-white tom with amber eyes

**Ivypool**: a silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes _(Apprentice: Snowpaw)_

**Lionblaze**: a golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Poppyfrost**: a tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

**Cinderheart**: a grey tabby she-cat with green eyes _(Apprentice: Fernpaw)_

**Briarlight**: a dark brown she-cat with sky-colored eyes, paralyzed lower body

**Bumblestripe**: a pale grey tom with black tabby stripes and yellow eyes

**Molewhisker**: a brown-and-cream tom with amber eyes

**Lilyheart**: a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

**Stormcloud**: a black-and-white tom with yellow eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Amberpaw**: a pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

**Dewpaw**: a grey-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Snowpaw**: a fluffy, white tom with yellow eyes

**Hollypaw**: a black she-cat with green eyes

**Sorrelpaw**: a dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Fernpaw**: a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS:

**Daisy**: a long-furred cream she-cat from the Horseplace

**Squirrelflight**: a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Bramblestar's kits **Foxkit**, **Mousekit**, **Dustkit** and **Firekit**)

**Rosepetal**: a dark cream she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Bumblestripe's kits **Icekit** and **Hazelkit**)

**Cherryfall**: a dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Stormcloud's kits **Applekit**, **Skykit **and **Badgerkit**)

**Blossomfall**: a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother to Thornclaw's kits **Flowerkit**, **Branchkit** and **Lightkit**)

**Dovewing**: a pale grey she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Mousewhisker's kits **Patchkit **and **Birdkit**)

KITS:

**Foxkit**: a dark ginger tom with green eyes, 4 moons

**Mousekit**: a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, 4 moons

**Dustkit**: a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes, 4 moons

**Firekit**: a ginger tom with green eyes, 4 moons

**Icekit**: a light grey she-cat with amber eyes, 3 moons

**Hazelkit**: a cream she-cat with amber eyes, 3 moons

**Applekit**: a ginger she-cat with amber eyes, 2 moons

**Skykit**: a white she-cat with black paws, tail tip and ears, yellow eyes, 2 moons

**Badgerkit**: a black-and-white tom with yellow eyes, 2 moons

**Flowerkit**: a tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes, 1 moon

**Branchkit**: a golden-brown tom with yellow eyes, 1 moon

**Lightkit**: a white she-cat with tortoiseshell paws and ear tips, yellow eyes, 1 moon

**Patchkit**: a grey-and-white tom with blue eyes, 1 moon

**Birdkit**: a grey she-cat with amber eyes, 1 moon

ELDERS:

**Purdy**: a plump ginger tabby with a grey muzzle, ex-loner

**Graystripe**: a long-furred grey tom with yellow eyes

**Sandstorm**: a pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

SHADOWCLAN:

LEADER: **Rowanstar**: a ginger tom with green eyes

DEPUTY: **Crowfrost**: a black-and-white tom with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Littlecloud**: a very small ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

WARRIORS:

**Tawnypelt**: a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes _(Apprentice: Grasspaw)_

**Owlclaw**: a light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Scorchfur**: a dark grey tom with yellow eyes

**Tigerheart**: a dark brown tabby tom with handsome amber eyes

**Ferretclaw**: a black-and-grey tom with amber eyes _(Apprentice: Spikepaw)_

**Pinenose**: a black she-cat with grass-green eyes

**Stoatfur**: a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Pouncetail**: a brown tabby tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Grasspaw**: a pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Spikepaw**: a dark brown tom with spiked-up fur and green eyes

QUEENS:

**Snowbird**: a pure-white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Scorchfur's kits **Darkkit **and **Shadekit**)

**Dawnpelt**: a cream she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother to Pouncetail's kit **Duskkit**)

KITS:

**Darkkit**: a dark grey tom with amber eyes

**Shadekit**: a dark grey she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

**Duskkit**: a brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a cream underbelly

ELDERS:

**Snaketail**: a dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail, amber eyes

**Whitewater**: a white she-cat with long fur with blue eyes, blind in one eye

**Ratscar**: a brown tom with a long scar across his back, amber eyes

**Oakfur**: a small brown tom with green eyes

**Smokefoot**: a black tom with yellow eyes

**Kinkfur**: a ginger tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at weird angles, green eyes

**Ivytail**: a black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

WINDCLAN:

LEADER: **Onestar**: a brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY: **Harespring**: a brown-and-white tom with green eyes _(Apprentice: Slightpaw)_

MEDICINE CAT: **Kestrelflight**: a mottled grey tom with amber eyes

WARRIORS:

**Crowfeather**: a dark grey tom with yellow eyes _(Apprentice: Featherpaw)_

**Nightcloud**: a black she-cat with green eyes _(Apprentice: Hootpaw)_

**Gorsetail**: a pale grey-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur**: a ginger tom with white paws and yellow eyes

**Leaftail**: a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes _(Apprentice: Oatpaw)_

**Emberfoot**: a grey tom with darker front paws and amber eyes

**Heathertail**: a light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

**Breezepelt**: a black tom with amber eyes

**Furzepelt**: a grey-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Crouchfoot**: a ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Larkwing**: a pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Slightpaw**: a black tom with a flash of white on his chest, green eyes

**Featherpaw**: a grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Hootpaw**: a dark grey tom with yellow eyes

**Oatpaw**: a pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

QUEENS:

**Sedgewhisker**: a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Crouchfoot's kits **Flamekit** and **Rabbitkit**)

KITS:

**Flamekit**: a ginger tom with amber eyes

**Rabbitkit**: a light brown she-cat with yellow eyes

ELDERS:

**Whiskernose**: a light brown tom with yellow eyes

**Whitetail**: a small white she-cat with green eyes

RIVERCLAN:

LEADER: **Mistystar**: a grey she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY: **Reedwhisker**: a black tom with green eyes _(Apprentice: Lizardpaw)_

MEDICINE CAT: **Mothwing**: a dappled golden she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **Willowshine**: a grey tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

WARRIORS:

**Mintfur**: a light grey tabby tom with mint-green eyes

**Minnowtail**: a dark grey she-cat with green eyes

**Mallownose**: a light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes _(Apprentice: Havenpaw)_

**Duskfur**: a brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Mosspelt**: a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes _(Apprentice: Perchpaw)_

**Shimmerpelt**: a silver she-cat with yellow eyes

**Lakeheart**: a grey tabby she-cat with lake-blue eyes

**Heronwing**: a dark grey-and-black tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Lizardpaw**: a light brown tom with yellow eyes

**Havenpaw**: a black-and-white she-cat with green eyes

**Perchpaw**: a grey-and-white she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS:

**Icewing**: a white she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting Duskfur's kits)

**Petalfur**: a grey-and-white she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Grasspelt's kits **Stripekit **and **Flowerkit**)

KITS:

**Stripekit**: a grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Flowerkit**: a brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

ELDERS:

**Pouncefoot**: a ginger-and-white tom with green eyes

**Rushtail**: a light brown tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes

CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS:

**Smoky**: a grey-and-white tom with yellow eyes that lives at the Horseplace

**Coriander**: a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes that lives at the Horseplace

…


	2. The Kits

_A/N: Chapter one, coming right up. ;D I'll be writing almost non-stop all night, because it's Saturday night, and that means I'm not going to bed, like at all. ;D _

…

**Chapter 1**

Squirrelflight's leaf-green eyes fluttered open. She got to her paws immediately, accidentally jostling the small bodies curled next to her.

She sighed and flopped back down, remembering that she wasn't deputy right now. She was mother to four beautiful kits.

"Mom!" Foxkit, a dark ginger tom, complained, stretching his legs. One of his soft, kitten paws hit his mother in the face. She swatted it away gently, purring.

"Sorry," she murmured, "I'm used to getting up and assigning patrols."

"I know," Foxkit grumbled, "But one would think you'd get used to it after a while!"

Squirrelflight shushed her lookalike kit as she saw Dovewing's blue eyes peek open. Foxkit obediently shut his mouth as the grey queen looked at him tiredly.

"Morning, mom," Mousekit meowed, stretching. This time it was Foxkit that hushed her by slapping his tail over her mouth.

"It's morning already?" Icekit, one of Rosepetal's kits, meowed loudly.

Within moments the whole nursery was awakened. Squirrelflight groaned and staggered to her paws, "I'm going to get breakfast."

All four of her kits, now all awake, got to their paws as well and stumbled after Squirrelflight, their tiny limbs stiff.

Foxkit was the one to recover the quickest, and he ran after his mother, who was many paces ahead.

Dustkit followed, behind him Firekit, and at the rear, Mousekit, who was still waking up.

The queen selected a fat squirrel off the fresh-kill pile and dragged it over to a shady corner of camp. Bramblestar padded over to them too, and sat down while purring.

"Good morning," he meowed, "May I share?"

"Sure," Squirrelflight laughed, licking his ear. Firekit wrinkled his nose.

The six-cat family busied themselves gulping down the squirrel. All four of the kits broke off to tussle with Icekit and Hazelkit, while Squirrelflight and Bramblestar sat side-by-side, watching them.

"Only two more moons until they're apprentices," the dark ginger queen breathed, "It was so fast."

"I know," Bramblestar sighed, and his amber eyes took on a mischievous glint, "We ought to have another litter…"

"No!" Squirrelflight swatted her mate with her paw, "I won't be cooped up in the nursery any longer than I have to be!"

Bramblestar laughed, "At least the Clan will have four brand new apprentices. Then, Rosepetal's kits will be made apprentices the moon after that, and then Cherryfall's, Blossomfall's and Dovewing's. The Clan will have fourteen apprentices at once."

"Plus Hollypaw, Sorrelpaw and Fernpaw, so that's seventeen, and also Snowpaw, Amberpaw and Dewpaw if they are still apprentices in two moons. I thought they would've completed their training by now," Squirrelflight meowed, and then remembered, "Right. The flood halted it, didn't it?"

"Actually, they're out on their assessments right now," Bramblestar reported.

Squirrelflight growled. She didn't like how she wasn't kept up to news.

"There they are!" Bramblestar exclaimed, getting to her paws and padding over to the thorn tunnel where three excited apprentices entered camp.

Spiderleg, Whitewing and Ivypool all made their way over to him while the three apprentices dashed off to the apprentices' den to tell Hollypaw, Sorrelpaw and Fernpaw about their assessments.

"They all did incredibly well," Ivypool meowed, "I just wish you'd have come watch, to see for yourself."

"I believe you," Bramblestar chuckled, "Well, shall I perform their ceremonies?"

"At sunhigh, yes," Spiderleg meowed, "I think Amberpaw should be called Ambertail, like her father, Cloudtail. Her balance when climbing trees to hunt birds is amazing."

"I don't normally take suggestions for warrior names, but I do respect your wishes. Ivypool, Whitewing, any suggestions?" the tom felt slightly foolish for asking for warrior name suggestions, but truthfully, he hadn't thought about them at all and the ceremony would happen in a moment or two, as the sun was almost directly overhead.

"I think Snowfang suits Snowpaw," Ivypool shrugged, "But Snowclaw or Snowtooth works to. He's a brilliant fighter."

"Dewfoot," Whitewing nodded, "He's very agile, especially chasing prey."

Bramblestar nodded and looked up. The sun had just moved enough in that short time for it to be considered sunhigh.

The tom bounded over to the Highledge and cleared his throat, "Let all cats join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

All the cats in camp padded over, Brightheart and Cloudtail escorting their kits. The mentors stood beside their apprentices, as well.

Hollypaw, Sorrelpaw and Fernpaw stood next to Dustkit, Mousekit, Firekit, and Foxkit. Icekit, Hazelkit, Applekit, Skykit and Badgerkit. The kits' eyes were all widened with excitement, even though it wasn't even their ceremony.

"Snowpaw, Dewpaw, Amberpaw," the leader began, "You have completed your warrior assessments and are fit to become warriors. You mentors all agree."

"Snowpaw, Dewpaw, Amberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Dewpaw and Snowpaw meowed in unison. Amberpaw voiced her reply right after her brothers.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I hereby name you Snowfang, Dewfoot and Ambertail. StarClan honors your loyalty and they welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan!" Bramblestar meowed.

The Clan broke out into cheers, Brightheart and Cloudtail calling the loudest. The new warriors dipped their heads, looking flustered and leapt off the Highledge to pad over to their parents, who couldn't have looked any more proud.

"My name is like yours, daddy!" Squirrelflight heard Ambertail call out. Cloudtail purred in reply, his whiskers trembling.

"Snowfang is awesome!" Squirrelflight turned her head to see Snowfang had padded over to Brarmblestar, who had been making his way towards Squirrelflight when the white warrior had intercepted him.

"It was suggested by Ivypool," the dark tabby leader meowed, flicking his tail at the silver-and-white tabby she-cat. The new warrior immediately loped over to her, just to thank her for the name suggestion, apparently.

"Done," Bramblestar purred, sitting down beside Squirrelflight. Firekit, Dustkit, Mousekit and Foxkit all scampered over to them, tails swishing eagerly.

"That'll be us one day!" Dustkit exclaimed.

"Yes, my kits, it will be," Squirrelflight meowed.

"When do we become apprentices?" Firekit asked for the millionth time.

"In two moons," Bramblestar replied, "That'll come soon enough."

"That's about sixty sunrises!" Mousekit, the smartest of the litter, declared.

"Yup," Bramblestar confirmed, purring.

"Firekit! Mousekit! Dustkit! Come play with us!" Icekit called out from beside Hazelkit, "Oh, you too Foxkit!"

The four kittens ran off to play, leaving the two mates to calmly watch the camp.

"Hunting patrol, Bramblestar!" Brackenfur meowed. The tom gave his mate a farewell lick and padded off, stretching his legs as he walked.

The tom led a patrol consisting of Millie, Mousewhisker and Bumblestripe out of camp

Squirrelflight padded over to watch the kits play, settling down beside Rosepetal, who was doing the same thing as the dark ginger queen.

"They're getting so big," the cream she-cat shook her head.

"I know."

The two queens watched in peaceful silence as the group of kits played 'Clans.'

Foxkit was leader of ThunderClan, while Icekit was leader of WindClan. Hazelkit was the WindClan deputy, and Mousekit was a warrior. Dustkit was the deputy of ThunderClan, while Firekit was a warrior.

Squirrelflight smiled as the two 'Clans' engaged in battle. She was surprised that Foxkit knew as many fighting moves as he did- and some were very advanced.

_One of the apprentices must've taught him some, _she decided.

She spotted Sorrelpaw gazing at Foxpaw with something sparking in her amber eyes.

_Love? Of course not! _Squirrelflight exclaimed inside her head, _she is an apprentice, and Foxkit's just a kit. They can't possibly like each other! _

Then the queen remembered how she had felt about Bramblestar back in the day before the Clans moved homes. She had been an apprentice, while Bramblestar had been a warrior called Brambleclaw. She shook her head with amusement and watched the dark ginger apprentice watch the dark ginger tom play with his friends and littermates.

"Ouch!" Mousekit cried out, blood seeping out of a gash on her leg.

"Sorry!" Dustkit meowed, "I didn't mean to!"

"It's okay," the brown she-cat gritted her teeth and limped over to her mom, "I got cut."

The she-kit's mother grabbed her scruff and carried her over to the medicine den.

She set her down and allowed Jayfeather to treat the cut.

_Kits! _She exclaimed inside her head, _So much work. But so worth it._

…


	3. Ruined Nest

_A/N: Changed the summary! _

_ACCEPTING OCs ROGUES. ALL WILL BE USED. Leave a review with your OCs description, personality, name, gender and basic backstory. Thanks! No ridiculous coat colors and no goofy names like Cornball. Yes, I've seen it all…_

…

**Chapter 2**

Squirrelflight padded back to the nursery with Mousekit in her jaws and her three tom-kits at her heels. She dropped Mousekit in the nest, dust from their dirty bedding swirling up around the brown she-kit. Mousekit sneezed and rubbed her eyes.

"This is filthy…" Squirrelflight grumbled, "It wasn't like this in the morning…"

She turned her head to see Applekit and her sister, Skykit, having a 'digging competition' a tail-length away from her and her kits' nest. Applekit's hole was half a mouse-length deep, while Skykit's was just under a mouse-length. Dirt was flying up around the two cats, turning Skykit's white fur a pale brown color and dusting Applekit's ginger coat with brown speckles.

"Hey!" Squirrelflight meowed. Skykit stopped digging and turned to the deputy, innocence sparking in her yellow eyes. Applekit turned to Squirrelflight as well, but there was guilt in her yellow eyes rather than innocence.

"You've completely soiled my nest," she stated calmly.

"I'm sorry!" Skykit meowed, her gaze resting on the dirty pile of moss, "It won't happen again!"

Applekit shrugged, "It's not _that _bad."

"Where's your mother, anyway?" the ThunderClan deputy meowed, looking around for Cherryfall.

"Sharing prey with Stormcloud!" Applekit replied.

"Well, while I go explain what happened to her, you can make me a new nest," the deputy stalked off, her tail flicking in annoyance. Firekit shrugged and scampered after her, as did Dustkit. Mousekit and Foxkit stayed and helped the two other she-cats clear off their nasty nest.

"Thanks a lot," Mousekit joked, swishing her tail across Skykit's face.

"Your mother's really mad at us," the she-cat fretted, "I didn't mean to do anything!"

"She's not _that _mad," Foxkit shrugged, "She's just annoyed that she has to make a new nest."

"But _she's _not making it," Applekit growled, tugging a clump of dusty moss away from the bed, "_We _are."

"Because you soiled it in the first place!" Foxkit snapped. He had a very short attention span when it came to she-cats like Applekit.

The ginger she-cat shrugged and began to carry her piece out of the nursery when she ran head-first into her dark ginger mother, who seemed to be fuming with rage. Badgerkit was behind her, looking a bit uneasy about his mother's anger.

"You soiled _the deputy's _nest," she meowed as clam as she could, but her mouth was set in a straight line and her tail was lashing agitatedly, "And you didn't even apologize."

Her last words were directed at Applekit, but Skykit tucked her black-tipped tail between her legs and blurted out, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! We were having a competition and we didn't notice how close we were to her nest!"

Cherryfall let out a big sigh and her lashing tail hit the ground. Her eyelids were drooping and Foxkit noticed for the first time how tired she looked.

_Taking care of Applekit must be really hard, _he decided, his green eyes scanning the queen from head-to-paw.

"We'll fix it!" Skykit immediately declared, taking a hunk of moss and following her sister out of the nursery. The ginger she-cat didn't seem fazed by their mother's anger.

The two she-cats tugged the rest of the nest out next, and returned with one ball each tucked under their chins.

They set it down and kneaded the moss into a flat shape. Foxkit and Mousekit joined in, as did Badgerkit, though the black-and-white tom-kit didn't have anything to do with the scenario.

Soon a brand-new, soft, cozy nest was made.

"There," Cherryfall swished her tail over the ground, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Skykit shook her head, but Applekit growled. Cherryfall shot her ginger daughter a glare, and then continued to speak, "Get some feathers from the fresh-kill pile to line her nest with."

Skykit ran off, but Applekit hung back. She was just about to open her mouth to argue, but Cherryfall cut her off with a stern glare. The ginger she-cat narrowed her eyes and padded off.

Cherryfall let out a massive sigh and collapsed into her nest. Badgerkit crawled on top of her and she began to groom his ears slowly.

Skykit returned holding a bunch of feathers in her mouth, while Applekit padded back with one down feather poking out from between her lips.

Applekit spit hers out and walked away, while Skykit seemed to take great care in placing hers.

She had just finished biting the pokey parts off of all of them when Squirrelflight walked in with Firekit and Dustkit.

She smiled at Skykit and gave the she-cat a lick over her black ears, "Thank you."

"I'm sorry about your nest!" she mewed, stepping back, "I hope this one is just as good."

The ginger queen curled up in her new bed, "This one is better."

Skykit grinned and curled up next to Badgerkit. Applekit plopped down between her mother's front paws and closed her amber eyes. Skykit and Badgerkit closed theirs, too, and despite it being just dusk, the family fell asleep quickly.

Rosepetal came padding in with her two kits, Icekit and Hazelkit, and the three exhausted she-cats made a beeline for their nest. The kits were asleep within moments, but Rosepetal took a while longer.

Dovewing padded in the nursery with Blossomfall, Lightkit, Branchkit, Flowerkit, Patchkit and Birdkit following them. The one-moon-old kits looked exhausted after their first time out of the nursery.

The two families took a moment to settle in, but once they were all cozy and comfy, they fell asleep instantly.

"I wish I'd gotten to show Lightkit, Branchkit and Flowerkit around," Dustkit admitted.

"I wish I'd gotten to show Patchkit and Birdkit around!" Firekit exclaimed.

"I wish you'd shut up and go to sleep!" Mousekit grumbled. Squirrelflight snorted in amusement.

"Good night," she purred, licking each of her kit's heads once, "I love you."

…


	4. New Apprentices

_A/N: Two reviews, from the same person? Thanks for reviewing, EradrinSkyleaf, but I was hoping a few more people would be interested. D: Oh well._

**EradrinSkyleaf**: thanks for the OCs! They will be used.

…

Squirrelflight watched with immeasurable pride in her eyes as Bramblestar apprenticed the dark ginger she-cat's kits.

"Foxkit, you shall now be known as Foxpaw. Brackenfur, you received excellent training from Graystripe, and I believe you are ready to take on an apprentice, as your time as temporary deputy has ended. I know that you will pass on all you know to Foxpaw."

The golden-brown warrior and dark ginger apprentice touched noses gently, and Brackenfur led Foxpaw away and off of Highledge.

"Mousekit, you shall now be known as Mousepaw. Lionblaze, you received good training from Ashfur and I believe it is time for you to take on another apprentice. You mentored Dovewing well, and I expect you to do the same with Mousepaw."

The golden tabby tom leapt up the rock pile and onto the Highledge, touching noses with the brown she-cat already standing up there. Mousepaw's siblings, Dustkit and Firekit, stood excitedly behind her, pressed up against the stone behind Bramblestar.

The two cats leapt off Highledge and padded to stand beside Brackenfur.

"Dustkit, you shall now be known as Dustpaw. Berrynose, I know I mentored you well and I know it's time for you to take on your first apprentice. I know that you will teach Dustpaw well."

The cream tom bounded up onto Highledge, looking very surprised. He thanked Bramblestar quietly, and proceeded to touch noses with Dustpaw. They descended the Highledge, Dustpaw stumbling slightly as his legs were shaking with excitement. The two toms went to stand next to the other mentor-apprentice pairs.

"Firekit, you shall now be known as Firepaw. Molewhisker, you were taught well by Rosepetal, and it is time for you to take on your first apprentice. I know that you will teach Firepaw well."

The tom ascended Highledge and touched noses with Firepaw, leading the ginger tom down the rock pile and over to his siblings.

"Foxpaw!"

"Firepaw!"

"Mousepaw!"

"Dustpaw!"

The Clan called out the new apprentices' names, Squirrelflight cheering the loudest.

Hollypaw, Fernpaw and Sorrelpaw padded over to the four young cats and offered to help with their nests in the apprentices' den. Squirrelflight purred as they scampered off, ditching their mentors completely.

Bramblestar padded up to his mate, "Do you agree with my mentor choices?"

"Yeah," Squirrelflight meowed, "But Firepaw would've done better with a stricter mentor."

Bramblestar just nodded, "Thanks for the input. Hey, can you organize patrols now?"

"Right, I'm deputy again," the ginger she-cat laughed, "And sure."

The she-cat leapt onto Highledge and called another Clan meeting, "Patrol time!"

Many cats sighed, as if they were intent on spending the rest of the day basking in the sun.

"It's not even sunhigh, there's plenty of time to patrol _and _relax," the deputy purred, "Okay, Millie? Can you take a hunting patrol out down near the lake?"

"Sure, Squirrelflight," the silver tabby meowed, "Who shall I take?"

Squirrelflight thought for a moment, "Take Poppyfrost, Mousewhisker and Spiderleg."

The silver she-cat rounded up her companions and exited camp through the thorn tunnel.

"Cloudtail, can you take Thornclaw and Birchfall to patrol the WindClan border? Bring Hollypaw as well."

"Sure thing," he shrugged, and beckoned his apprentice and the two other toms over. The small patrol ducked out of camp and ran off.

"Ivypool, please take Cinderheart, Bumblestripe and Lilyheart to patrol the ShadowClan border."

The four cats padded off.

"Done!" Squirrelflight meowed, "Actually, Brackenfur, Berrynose, Lionblaze, Molewhisker- can you take your apprentices out to tour the territory? Also, Cinderheart and Brightheart, can you take Fernpaw and Sorrelpaw out for battle training?"

Cinderheart and Brightheart rounded up Fernpaw and Sorrelpaw from helping Foxpaw, Dustpaw, Mousepaw and Firepaw build themselves nests, and padded out of camp. Brackenfur, Berrynose, Lionblaze and Molewhisker all gathered their apprentices too, and left camp right behind Cinderheart and Brightheart.

Squirrelflight watched the rest of the Clan disperse, purring. She grabbed a small squirrel off the fresh-kill pile and padded over to Bramblestar to share. The tom purred and settled down to eat.

They had just finished the squirrel when Cloudtail came bursting into camp with Thornclaw, Birchfall and Hollypaw. Four strange-smelling cats were in the center of the four ThunderClan cats.

Bramblestar leapt to his paws and trotted over, his ears pricked and tail lashing, "And who might they be?"

"We found them trespassing," Birchfall spat, "They said they wanted to _join the Clan_."

"Birchfall immediately turned them down but I insisted we bring them here, because you're the leader, and you have the final say," Thornclaw reported.

Bramblestar nodded, and then turned to the foreign cats, "Who are you?"

"I'm Feather, and this is Scratch," a white she-cat meowed, standing protectively in front of a brown tabby tom, who was probably the cat called Scratch, "I and my companions wish to join your Clan."

A light grey tom spoke up, "Yeah! I'm Bumble, by the way. This place sure seems cool. I want to join! Please let me! Please! Please! Please!"

A golden tabby she-cat slapped her tail across his face. He scowled and sat down, pouting and glaring at the she-cat.

"My stupid companions are making me join," the golden tabby meowed, "And I'll only join if someone hunts for me, brings me water, changes my moss every day, and I don't have to work at all. By the way, I'm Golden"

"Then Clan life isn't for you!" Hollypaw snapped from the edge of the patrol. Normally Bramblestar would've scolded Hollypaw for interfering where she wasn't needed, but he was going to say the exact same thing to the rogue.

"Well, I can't just go on my own, can I?" she batted her eyes, "So you'll have to let me stay…shame."

Bramblestar growled, and while deciding what to do with the she-cat, turned to the three others, "Your wish to join my Clan is accepted. But, your golden friend…may not be able to."

The three shrugged and padded away from the circle of cats and over to a shady corner, where they avoided the gazes of on-looking cats easily.

Bramblestar noticed that Scratch was challenging the cats that stared at him with anger in his green gaze.

_He will be a good warrior, _the tom thought, _but he is a bit angry._

"Cats of ThunderClan, four rogues have asked to join our Clan. With leafbare approaching, we need more cats to hunt, so I allowed them to join. Please treat them with the same respect as any cat," Bramblestar meowed, "Feather, you shall now be known as Featherpaw. Squirrelflight, I'd like you to mentor her. Featherpaw, Squirrelflight will explain basic expectations and the warrior code amongst other necessary stuff to be a good warrior of ThunderClan."

The white she-cat nodded and padded over to Squirrelflight, who had identified herself by waving her dark ginger tail in the air at the mention of her name.

"Scratch, you shall now be known as Scratchpaw. Thornclaw, I'd like you to mentor him."

Scratchpaw padded over to his new mentor and sized him up, his green eyes flickering from Thornclaw to Featherpaw. His hackles were raised and tail was bushed out.

"Bumble, you shall now be known as Waterpaw. Bumblestripe, you will mentor him."

"Golden, you shall now be known as Goldenpaw. I will mentor you."

…


End file.
